Beating and Blood
by Yakamaniac
Summary: The joker has kidnapped 29 year old waitress Cindy. She knows he life wont last much longer her death is near! One shot.


**Beating and Blood**

_**OK so this is the first Batman related thing Ive wrote (for myself anyway) so here it goes :D**_

Cindy was a blonde girl with blue eyes, she wasn't the usual 'school girl whore crap', she in fact hated the idea of being put into that stereo type.

But after one night her life changed. A lot. On her long walk back from work in the dark streets of Gotham she was suddenly grabbed from behind, tossed into a car and woke up in a dark room…

The blonde groaned and opened her eyes, a sudden strain in her head caused to hiss in pain. She could feel her legs were tied by what felt like rope but yet her hands were free…

Cindy struggled and tried to stand up but that caused her to fall straight back down and land in a sitting position. Cindy reached down blindly to grab what ever was wrapped around her ankles, yes she thought correctly it was rope!

Her swift fingers undone the many knots and ties in the rope, she finally stood up, her hand found a wall but also knocking a switch, causing the room to light up in a sudden flash.

The blonde looked down at the clothes she was wearing, still her blue striped shirt and plain black shirt and it still held her name tag just above her right breast.

'Cindy Riddell, Gotham Great Grub' it red, she was a waitress at a local restraint in the city centre, once again her new found headache causing her to hiss.

The waitress took a chance to inspect the room she was in; a dimly lit room decorated with torn green and purple striped wallpaper in her opinion the whole room was ugly. She inspected her feet, her shoes were missing?

Cindy noticed a door on the other side of the room and began to head towards it, it looked old and rotting…

She clutched the handle and pulled it open, a long corridor still decorated with the same theme, but this corridor was filled with many rooms and she could hear people talking, there voices deep and sounded like very big men…

She stepped forward and decided to head down the opposite end of the corridor the voices were coming from, she started off with a quick walk but then it turned into running!

But her running was cut short when something hard hit her on the back of her head, a warm sensation spread across her once clear blonde hair. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet!" A familiar voice echoed through her head, it filled her barely conches body with terror.

Her vision began to fade but in her blurred vision a purple figure emerged in front of her.

Her eyes shot open, the room was once again pitch black, she tried to step forward but her arms seemed to be changed to a wall. A flash of light caused the room to be full of light once again, she screamed in terror when she saw a familiar man standing in front of her, he was dressed in a purple suit. She knew exactly who he was!

"What do you want with me!" She cried, tears began running down her face. The man also known as the joker licked his lips and smiled, "What do any of us want?" He laughed. "Just tell me! I'll go whatever you want! Just let me go!" She pleaded.

It was obvious she knew he wasn't going to, it was all over the news, the girls who he kidnapped would all end up dead! She struggled and groaned she began flailing in a futile attempted to escape… The psychopath just stood there and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter!

He stepped forward; Cindy pressed herself against the wall and began panting heavily, but something caught her eye in the mans right hand… A blade was spinning and dancing through his fingers, which caused her scream more and her body was filling up with panic and terror.

"You're a screaming aren't you dear?" The Joker taunted her but then he pinned her with his left elbow harder against the wall, he brought the blade to her mouth which once again caused her to scream louder!

"NO NO NO NO NO!" She screamed constantly, the man rolled his eyes then pressed the blade into her left cheek and worked upwards carving it into a smirking shape.

Cindy could feel her flesh being torn apart and the warm blood now covering his mouth and neck, he then did the same to the other side. The liquid now covering her mouth and upper chest, she tried to flail and scream but she couldn't he still had her pinned!

He then released his grip on the woman, the Joker then undone the chains around her wrists, the blonde dropped to the floor and began coughing up blood! The man simply walked away and left the room with the metal door slamming behind him!

Her body was getting cold, she was loosing her energy to cough, and she had long lost the urge to scream it was futile and did nothing.

Her vision was slowly fading, she knew she was loosing a lot of blood and wouldn't survive this. She released a few final coughs and then her body grew cold and her vision had completely faded…

The now lifeless body of the nice caring waitress would know be remembered as just another Joker victim, a painful death with no real reason behind it…

_**OK so what do you guys think? Should I write more Batman fics or just stop this and keep writing L4D?**_


End file.
